


Always sees me through

by lifeandlies



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, girl!freddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeandlies/pseuds/lifeandlies
Summary: Freddie's got her very own boy toy on speed dial.





	Always sees me through

**Author's Note:**

> Title from When You're Good to Mama from Chicago *hides away in shame*

_Come over_ , Freddie texts. Auston doesn't answer, but the text gets marked as read, so Freddie knows he's coming. Twenty minutes later, her doorbell rings. Auston is on the other side, his cheeks red, hair a little wild. Freddie takes a moment to look at him.  _God_ , but he's pretty.

 

She steps aside to let him in, and Auston crowds into her space, trying to kiss her.

 

“Uh-uh,” Freddie says, pushing him away gently. “That's not why you're here.” 

 

Auston makes a sound, half groan half whine, but he obediently takes a step back. Freddie turns and walks into the living room, Auston following close behind her. 

 

“Get on the floor,” Freddie says, and Auston's knees buckle under him like his strings have been cut. Freddie doesn't look at him, just shimmies out of her jeans and underwear, before sitting down on the couch and spreading her legs. Auston is staring at her, but he hasn't moved from the spot where he sat down. 

 

Freddie drags her fingers down to where she's spread wide, dipping them in to feel the wetness there. She's been a little turned on all afternoon, but having Auston here is making it even better. She loves the way he looks at her, like she's a revelation, the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. She glances over at him now, where he's still kneeling on the floor a few feet away from her. His eyes are fixed on the hand that's between her legs, pupils blown wide and looking hungry.

 

“Come here,” she says, and it thrills her to watch him crawl across the floor towards her, licking his lips. He settles in between her spread legs, placing his hands on her thighs. “Do you want to taste?” Freddie asks.

 

Auston nods. “Please.”

 

Freddie hums, and drags her sticky wet finger across Auston's bottom lip. He groans, closes his eyes and chases the taste with his tongue, licking at her fingers and taking them in his mouth, sucking hungrily.

 

“Eager,” Freddie comments.

 

“Please, I'll make it so good for you,” Auston says, breathless with want. “Let me.”

 

Freddie pretends to deliberate, taking her time to stroke Auston's cheek, run her hand through his smooth brown hair. 

 

“You think you deserve it?” she asks.

 

“I did what you told me,” Auston says, a slight whine to his voice.

 

“You didn't slip up?” Freddie asks. “Not once?”

 

“No,” Auston says, “I promise. I haven't touched myself since the last time you said I could.” 

 

Freddie smiles. “Good boy,” she says, and Auston flushes with embarrassment, but he can't hide how pleased he is by her approval. Freddie relaxes against the back of the couch, getting comfortable. “Go on, then,” she says, and Auston all but dives between her legs, licking a broad wet stripe over her pussy. Freddie hums in contentment. To think this boy had never eaten a girl out before she got her hands on him; he's gotten remarkably good at it. The best part is just how much he loves it.

 

Auston strokes his thumbs over the sensitive inside of her thighs as he continues licking at her, keeping it shallow for now, getting her really wet and sloppy with it. 

 

Freddie sighs, “yeah, like that,” and Auston takes it as encouragement to press harder, focusing on her clit and sucking on it, making Freddie jerk and moan before he reverts back to the broad strokes of his tongue. Freddie grabs a hold of Auston's hair with both hands, not really guiding him but pressing him lightly down, making him go harder. Auston dips his tongue inside her, and he moans at the taste, fucking his tongue into her as far as it can go.

 

“I want your fingers,” Freddie says, and Auston obediently moves his right hand from her thigh, replacing his tongue with first one finger, then two, moving them in and out of her. He rests his head against her lower stomach for a moment, catching his breath, before moving back down and licking over her clit with precision, matching the rhythm of his fingers.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Freddie moans, “fuck Matts, you're so good for me.”

 

Auston moans in response, licking at her with renewed enthusiasm. He shifts around slightly, and Freddie is too distracted to notice right away that he's moved his hand that's not currently buried inside her down to palm at himself over his jeans. When she does notice, Freddie yanks hard at his hair with both hands, bringing his head up to make him look at her. 

 

“What did I tell you?” she asks sternly. Auston's eyes are slightly glazed over, but his gaze sharpens as he looks at her. 

 

“Not until you say I can,” Auston says.

 

“Have I said that you can?” Freddie asks. Auston shakes his head, and moves his hand back up to Freddie's thigh. “There you go,” Freddie says. “Make me come, and I might let you.”

 

Auston groans, but he nods, and ducks down to eat her out with renewed enthusiasm. Freddie lets herself get lost in the sensations, her head falling back, her eyes closing. Auston's fingers are dragging at the exact right spot inside her, and he's focusing all his attention on sucking at her clit. He's really going for it now, and Freddie feels something building inside her, Auston taking her right to the edge a few times before backing off slightly. The muscles in Freddie's stomach are clenching, trying to force her to curl in on herself. This is her favorite part – being kept on the edge, feeling her orgasm just out of reach.

 

“Fuck,” she groans, “Auston, make me come.”

 

Auston takes up the challenge, rubbing hard at her clit hit his tongue, and finally the dam breaks. Freddie comes with a high pitched cry, arching her back, and Auston keeps his mouth on her all through it, making shockwaves run up Freddie's spine until it becomes too much, and she has to push him away. She collapses against the couch, breathing hard.

 

“Fuck,” she says. Then she tips her head up to look at Auston. He's breathing just as hard as her, and the lower part of his face is shiny with spit and Freddie's slick. It's hands down her favorite look on him. “You did so good, baby,” she says, and Auston grins. His hands are still resting on her thighs, and when Freddie sits up a little straighter, she can see just how hard he is, straining against his jeans.

 

“Freddie,” he says, breathless. “Please.”

 

Freddie hums. The last time she'd had him over like this, she'd kicked him out immediately. Barely two minutes later he'd sent her a picture of himself from his car, come dripping down his hand. It had been really hot, and she knows Auston thought so too, despite how much he'd complained about it. She doesn't feel like making him wait this time, but that doesn't mean she'll make it easy on him.

 

“Please what?” she asks.

 

“Let me come,” he says. “Please.”

 

Freddie takes her time answering, studying Auston's face. He's red and flushed, sweaty and desperate. Freddie moves her leg up his thigh, making him whine by pressing her foot against the bulge in his pants. 

 

“Maybe I should make you hump my leg,” she muses. “Think you could come from that?”

 

Auston whines. “Anything you want,” he says.

 

Freddie hums. It's tempting, but... “Some other time,” she says. “Touch yourself for me.”

 

Auston immediately scrambles to open the button on his jeans, pushing them down along with his underwear. The look of pure bliss on his face when he finally gets a hand around his dick makes Freddie laugh.

 

“Come on,” she says, “come for me.”

 

It only takes a few rapid strokes of his hand before Auston comes, doubling over with the force of it.

 

“Fuck,” he groans. “Freddie.”

 

“Yeah, baby,” she says, “you did good.”

 

Auston takes a few deep breaths, and then looks up at Freddie.

 

“Can I...?” he asks, and Freddie knows what he wants.

 

“Fine,” she sighs, pretending to be put upon, and Auston springs up from the floor, climbing on the couch and straddling Freddie's thighs. He kisses her, carefully at first and the harder, and Freddie can taste her own bitterness on his lips. Then she pushes him away.

 

“All right, that's enough,” she says, and Auston pouts at her. “I need to take a nap, and you need to leave.”

 

“Or I could stay,” Auston says with a cheeky little smile. 

 

“Not this time,” Freddie says, and Auston reluctantly gets off the couch. Freddie follows him up, and herds him towards the door. He manages to get a final kiss from her before she kicks him out, and no matter how stern Freddie pretends to be, she knows just how fond her face looks.

 

 

When she wakes up from her nap a little while later, there's a message waiting for her on her phone. Auston has sent her a selfie, with the words  _love you babe :-*_

 

Freddie smiles, and sends one back, looking sleepy and rumpled and cute. _You too._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always up for making friends on [Tumblr](http://bittelitt.tumblr.com/) if you wanna say hi!


End file.
